


555

by scared_to_live



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: sometime after they’ve both left the hospital, this happens before all the videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scared_to_live/pseuds/scared_to_live
Summary: you’ll never guess what fucking song I was inspired byalso I have part of the next chapters for my other multi-chapter msa fics but like, I need to motivation to finish them ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	555

Arthur was never really that observant—not by a long shot—yet he could see that there was something very wrong with Vivi. 

Well, other than the fact that she couldn’t remember Lewis. Like, at all. 

And it seemed that Mystery could sense it too.

Both of them were sitting at the table (or for Mystery’s case, under it) watching Vivi as she scuttled around the kitchen, opening cabinets just to stare at nothing in particular for an almost concerning period of time before closing them and moving onto the next openable door. 

As entertaining as that could possibly be, Arthur knew he had to put an end to it before she let all the cold air out of the fridge. 

“Hey Vi, what’re you doing exactly?” Arthur asked, his head leaning against the table, metal arm left hanging uselessly from his shoulder. 

She paused for a moment, looking between the nearly empty fridge and Arthur before sighing and pushing the door closed with her forearm. “I don’t know, I just- I think that L-“ She abruptly paused, face losing any sense of life. “Something feels really wrong. Something isn’t right. Everything’s off and I don’t know why.” 

Arthur sighed and stood up, his joints popping and metal arm whirring to life with the movement. He was exhausted. “No shit, you’re looking for something that isn’t here. Maybe you should go to bed. Does your head hurt at all?” 

She opened her mouth, closed it, looked between him and Mystery, then shook her head. 

“That’s good at least. Let’s get you to bed, alright?” 

Normally she would’ve objected to being coddled like a child, but since she’s woken up in the hospital and they’ve both come back to their apartment…

Vivi nodded, bending down to grab Mystery with a distant look in her eyes as she walked over to her room, Arthur opening the door for her. 

Mystery locked eyes with him, and as terrified as Arthur got of him, Vivi came first. 

His ears drooped and Arthur sighed, exhausted. 

Turning to leave so Vivi could get changed and go sleep, Arthur was quickly stopped by one of Vivi’s arms wrapping around his torso. He turned his head to look at her. 

She didn’t say anything, just stared into his eyes. 

He stared right back. 

Her eyes were off, distant, the blue looking like a more muddled purple than anything. Everything about her was off, really. Her mind and body reeling from this sudden change, this sudden link being ripped from her chain. Every day a nearly different person as she tried her best to move through her life suddenly without Lewis. 

Did they all really depend on Lewis that much? Or was something else muddling with her senses. 

“Goodnight Arthur.” 

“Night, Vi.” 

Once more quick glance at Mystery and Arthur left to go sit back at the table to start working on that map of his. 

Tears of frustration started welling in his dulled eyes as the laptop came to life. The screen showed a map of Tempo and the surrounding area. It was littered with question marks and a multitude of places that had been roughly crossed out. 

Any hope he had managed to scrape together since last looking at the map had vanished. 

Oh Lewis…

Where on Earth could you have gone?

**Author's Note:**

> you’ll never guess what fucking song I was inspired by
> 
> also I have part of the next chapters for my other multi-chapter msa fics but like, I need to motivation to finish them ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
